Starlight : The Story of You and I
by GirlInterruptedCorrupted
Summary: (!Sisfic, Imprint story, oc x ? shifter. AU from Breaking Dawn onward, possible Au from Eclipse past tense depending on the shifter who's chosen to imprint. ) Kylie Swan comes back to Forks for her sister's wedding, and she's moving home. She's imprinted on during the wedding, but how will it all work out for the pair? And will her wish come true? What else will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone even reads this, yes.. It's a !SisterFic. There will probably be not much mention of Bella or the vampires either. Because meh, I could've done without them to be perfectly honest. Bella and Kylie won't hate each other, but they won't always get along, either. So probably a little bashing and fighting here and there.**

 **That being said.. Once you've reached the end of this chapter, I'm taking a poll of sorts... In the reviews.**

 **Shifter to imprint on Kylie.. I thought of having Paul be it ( and having him NOT have imprinted Rachel ) or Embry being it.. Since I'm torn, thought I'd leave it up to anyone who might read this and decide to offer up an opinion on the subject. LOVE YOU GUYS. AND THIS IS SHIT. I'M SO SORRY.**

* * *

ONE

The twinkling of fairy lights in the trees and the soft lighting of the candles glow all around provided a romantic backdrop for the wedding of her older sister, Bella Swan… However, Kylie was unimpressed on this particular night, brown irises scanning the crowd as the disappointment grew in her.

 _He's not coming back because he's lost her. And I'm not good enough to come back for._ ' her mind nagged as she sighed quietly, slid out of the chair and started to slink towards the treeline in the distance only to be stopped halfway by her older sister.

Bella eyed her sister with a concerned look and asked, "Are you okay, Kylie?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. I'm going to walk down to that little stream.. The meadow? Just let everybody have their moment.. I'm not feeling it. I promise, I'll be back in time to see you and Eddo off though, okay?" Kylie lied, knowing full well that once she hit the forest, she was going to take the back way home and probably curl up in the bed and most likely, she was going to cry…

 _If she'd only told him how she felt about him before he took off for Canada_ , she thought to herself as she stepped out of her sister's usual stiff and formal hug and forced herself to smile as if nothing were wrong. "Really, just going to get some air and a little alone time." the brunette waved her hands and kept the fake smile on her face.

Bella studied her sister carefully. What Alice told her she'd seen before the wedding started came back to her and she nodded, gave her sister another –warmer, hug and then she said quietly, "We've been through a lot but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kylie answered, her mind adding quietly, _'But nothing will ever be the same between us again, sis.'_ as she gave her sister one last reassuring thumbs up and practically ran breakneck speed towards the woods.

x.X.x

 _The wolf ran break neck speed through the forest towards the scent as it filled his nose and when he came to the clearing where Bella Swan was having her wedding, he sat down, watching the proceedings with a grim set in his dark brown eyes and to his jaw. 'Naturally, it'd have to be someone here.' the wolf's inner voice taunted as he sniffed the air, his eyes darted around the large turnout to the wedding._

 _They settled on one lone girl, leaned against one of the pergola's wooden columns, arms folded over her chest, teeth tugging at a full and pink lower lip as her eyes darted around. She looked like she was looking for someone and unshed tears glistened in her light brown eyes._

 _The world froze; everything around the wolf and the girl faded out to a blur and all he could see was her. And this warmth settled in his veins, his heart beat faster and his mind filled with everything they might be one day as he thought to himself, 'Yeah. It figures it'd be someone who knows the leech lover.' bitterly._

 _He couldn't take his eyes off of her and when Bella made her way over to the other female, the wolf found himself wondering how she knew Bella. They looked similar but not too similar. The other female had more of a figure, wavier hair, thicker lips.. And brighter brown eyes that were right this second glimmering with unshed tears._

 _He let out a low growl, angry at whatever made her cry and he worked at trying to calm himself down._

 _Just as the girl was about to start towards the woods, he heard the howls of his other pack members and he growled to himself, took off at a run back towards La Push, both happy and annoyed.._

 _Because he'd imprinted.. But he'd imprinted on the family member of someone he wasn't really ever that fond of._

' _It happened, huh?'_

' _Yeah, Sam, it happened.'_

' _Well? Who is she?' Quil asked, looking at the other male after he'd phased back to his human form._

' _Bella's sister. Kylie.' Seth stepped through the trees as he nodded to the other male and then said with a smirk, ' I saw him watching her just now.'_

' _Wait a minute… That was.. her?'_

' _Mhmm.. And according to Charlie, she's moving back to Forks. She moved in her stuff on Saturday because me and Leah helped her.'_

 _The other male mused about this silently. Memories of when they'd been kids came back to him. How she'd visit Charlie during the summer every now and then and Charlie bought her to the res to play with Jacob._

 _How he'd seen her around a few times and he'd thought she was cute when they got a little older.. How he'd just sort of been drawn to her, even back then. He grumbled and gave an annoyed eye roll when the others taunting him and making remarks about his having imprinted on Kylie Swan given everything he'd ever said – or felt, about her sister Bella._

' _Yeah, so what of it. Doesn't mean I have to act on it or that she'll even like me, so it doesn't matter.'_

 _x.X.x_

She'd just gotten settled into the bed at her father's house when a howl echoed in the wind, coming through her partially open window. Sliding out of bed, she made her way to the window, sliding up into the sill, sitting there, looking down into the yard.

She saw the bushes moving, then she thought for a second she saw a really, really monstrous sized animal of some sort. She rubbed her eyes and looked again and it was gone. A yawn came from her lips and she laughed it off quietly.

"It was probably just a trick of your eyes, Kylie.. Because you're sleepy." she muttered to herself as she looked upward, eyes fixing on the sky outside the window, fingers resting on the pane of glass. A shooting star shot across the darkened sky and she squeezed her eyes shut, making a wish even though she knew it was mostly pointless.

"Like it'll even come true." she muttered to herself as she slid off the window's sill and flopped back across her bed. She didn't wake up again until almost lunch time that next day….


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Amy Winehouse played on the radio in her father's kitchen as Kylie hummed along, flipping the pancakes she was making over one last time. She raised a brow when she thought she heard the lone howl of a wolf outside in the middle of the day and in curiosity, she peered through the dingy plaid curtains hanging over Charlie's kitchen window.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud, eyes darting around and looking outside. She didn't expect to find anything but when she saw it, she literally only could gasp. Her eyes locked on the wolf and her fingertips raked through her long dark hair slowly…

She'd seen the wolf somewhere before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it at the time. But she knew the wolf outside and she knew enough about her sister's previous years drama to know that if anyone would know what was going on, it would be her sister.

So she picked up the cordless phone and tried to get a call through to Bella and scowled when the phone went to voicemail. "Yeah, figures.. She got what she wanted, to hell with everybody else." she muttered quietly as she went to put the phone back onto it's cradle and turned, intending to turn off the stove's eye.

The wolf was standing at the back door of her father's house, peering in curiously. She took a step back at first, then for some reason, she felt compelled, drawn by some unseen force to take two or three forward, in the direction of the door that the large wolf stood on the other side of.

"Okay, what's going on now.. and which one of Sam's pack are you? I swear to Christ, if my sister's gone off and left everyone stuck in some kind of epic shit storm I'm going to kill her when she's back from her honeymoon." Kylie grumbled, in front of the door now, hand extended to the little silver handle tentatively, a spatula in the other hand, raised for whatever reason.

She had to laugh at herself.. If she was wrong and the wolf outside was not one of Sam's pack, then how the hell was a rubber spatula logically going to protect her if or when she opened the door? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out.

The wolf nuzzled against her bare leg, it's cold and wet snout touching her warm skin. She bit her lip and tentatively, she reached out her hand, letting it gloss slowly over the thick and coarse fur of the dark wolf standing almost as tall as her when it rose to stand on all fours.

"Whoa, easy, shadow. Easy." Kylie cautioned, staring into the eyes of the wolf for a few seconds. Nudging himself against her, the shifter wondered to himself, _'You were really going to fight off a wild animal with a rubber spatula?'_ concerned while also finding it to be a funny thought, remembering then that she'd spent spring break with Bella when Bella discovered the existance of the pack, mostly because of events the shifter himself had been involved in, Kylie herself hadn't been there that day but...… His temper had been out of control at the time, it still mostly was but…

He was wondering if maybe he couldn't work on it. He was thinking maybe he wanted to work on it. For his imprint.

For their potential life together.

He wanted everything he'd seen when he'd imprinted on her and he'd never been a really patient guy so he wanted it right this second. Her words bought him out of his internal musings and he tilted his head to one side, looking up at her, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"So.. which one are you and how much damned trouble is my idiot of an older sister in this time, huh?" Kylie asked aloud after a few seconds. Her eyes fixed on the eyes of the wolf and she saw this brief flash of something, like shock maybe.

It had to be one of Sam's .. the eyes were too realistic and human.

She just wanted to know now, which one of Sam's was it? And what was her older sister marrying into? Was it all going to come crashing down on all their heads, Bella's one stupid decision?

The shifter debated for a few minutes, he gave it a long and hard thought.. He knew if he didn't reveal himself, she still knew, and obviously his imprint was smarter than her sister, but he also knew that if he did reveal himself, the chance was there that she might be entirely too freaked out to comprehend that he'd just taken it upon himself to patrol the woods behind her father's house this morning… Just to make sure she was alright.

He knew she'd been on the verge of tears the night before and knowing why now, damn Jacob Black, that made him all the more angrier and determined to make sure she was okay.

Something told him to go for it and so he did.

He walked towards the trees, disappearing into them, stopping as if to make sure she weren't peeking. Kylie dropped her eyes for whatever reason and then, a few minutes later, she looked up when a deep and slightly familiar voice said calmly, "Hi."

"Hey.. It's Paul, right?"

"Mhmm. So… the wolf is out of the bag." Paul chuckled, taking a seat on the stairs of the deck beside Kylie as he asked, "I figured you would've forgotten everybody, I mean.. We barely met last time you were around.. And you spent most of it chasing after Jacob Black."

Kylie couldn't stop staring at him, she just… it felt like suddenly she was noticing all these little things that she hadn't before… The last time she'd been to Forks, she'd seen Paul a time or two and it was enough to know that Bella disliked him. And that girls seemed to think he went through them like water and he was arrogant and a pain in the ass mostly.

"Yeah, well.. Things change."

"Good. He wasn't worth it.. you sure it changed though? I mean last night at the wedding you looked like you were going to cry at any second." Paul gave that smirk and Kylie couldn't help but notice the dimple in his cheek or the way his eyes lit up when he did it, the smug look.

"My sister got married. It was beautiful." Kylie lied but Paul shook his head and insisted, "We both know that's not what it was."

"But...It doesn't matter now, does it? Anyway, Paul, I asked you a question. You never answered it.. how about we move this indoors. I have pancakes and orange juice.. You can tell me why you're here and how much shit Bella's about to bring down on top of all our heads again." Kylie stood and held out her hand, though she wasn't sure why she did so.

Paul stood and gave a smirk as he followed her into the house, his eyes darting around the small and dated kitchen, taking it in, familiarizing himself with everything. Because if things went his way, he thought to himself, he'd be spending a lot of his spare time here, with her.

"I came by, Kylie, because I was patrolling the woods last night, and saw how upset you were at the wedding. I wanted to make sure you were really okay.. Look, I'm an asshole but.. I have my moments when I do worry about others. Today is one of 'em. Take it for what it's worth." Paul explained as he leaned against the refridgerator, arms crossed, watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes, Paul?"

"Yeah."

"There's syrup in the fridge.." Kylie was brushing against him seconds later, the scent of her filling his nose, making him stiffen a little at the thousand things that he felt all at once being around her. He chuckled and she raised a brow, shook her head but said nothing, instead, focusing on fixing both of them a plate with pancakes, sausages and scrambled eggs.

He took the plate and they moved into the dining room.

"So.. There's no imminent danger I've moved myself back here to be sucked into? You swear to God, right? Because all I want is to just.. Be home.. Start college and focus on getting myself together. No drama."

He eyed her.. Something about the way she spoke told him there was definitely a reason she'd come back. She sounded hurt.. It made him want to go find whoever hurt her and personally kill them but he restrained himself, instead focusing on asking her, "Everything okay?"

"Just realized that life will never go my way thats all, no matter how hard I try. My big plan fell through. Then my second big plan.. Now I am on my third big plan and damned if it's not already starting to crumble around me too." Kylie answered quietly, explained a few seconds later, "I didn't get either of the scholarships I wanted when I graduated. Now here I am.. Gonna go to college in Port Angeles and live here with Daddy."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing.. I mean this is gonna sound cliché as hell but.. things happen for a reason, Kylie."

"yeah, well, I'm just tired of everybody else getting exactly the life they want. It gets frustrating. I worked my ass off all the way through school. I was going to be the doctor that cured cancer.. Or a damn good prosecuting attorney."

"you can still do those things."

"I'm going into nursing in the fall."

"So that's still a good job." Paul said as Kylie stared at him a few seconds and then nodded, taking a bite with her sausage and using it to point at him as she said, "I kind of just got out of a really bad breakup too. I wanted to start over. Totally. And even though I didn't live here, I always feel more at home with Daddy and here in Forks than I did in Florida."

Paul silently found himself thanking God.. maybe she'd stick around long enough to get to know the guy underneath all the attitude and sarcasm, all the cockiness.. maybe he could actually make this whole damned imprint process work…

It was worth a try, right?

He thought so.

* * *

 **Okay, so Paul won hands down so that means this is now a complete AU twist on the series itself. And once I took you guys suggestion into consideration, the second chapter just sort of flew out and I'm so happy. I hope it's not shitty. it's not going to be this rushed romance so if you like slightly slower burn fics, this is one... I mean it won't be too slow but it won't be hyper fast either.**

 **Wow.. 3 faves and follows! And four reviews. Ilove you guys so much right now, it made my day. Hopefully you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

THREE - ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO LATER

Okay, so.. We're doing what again, exactly?" Kylie looked up at the tall and rocky cliffs jutting out over the water at First Beach and then back at Paul, a raised brow. He'd gotten her to come out to the beach with him and some of the other members of the pack, said it was better for her than moping at home alone and watching bad soap operas, and now, apparently, he was going to try and get her to jump off of a cliff.

Paul chuckled and shook his head, explained calmly, "It's only if you want to. It's not that scary, Kylie."

"I'd say I believed you but.. I have a thing against heights and I kind of can't swim, so.." Kylie admitted, her gaze settling on his as she slid her fingers through her hair. He laughed and she gave a grumble and an annoyed eye roll but then he said calmly, "I was going to jump with you. I wasn't going to make you go alone.. And only if you want to."

"Uh huh?" Kylie found herself edging closer, despite all attempts not to. Her body brushed his and she felt this slow burning heat radiating off of him. Then she remembered how hot the body temperatures of the shifters got and she felt like an idiot for even thinking for a second that it might have anything to do with being a round her.

"Yep." Paul said as he found himself mirroring her movements, his hand brushing at her hip as he looked down into her eyes, lingering on her lips before dropping abruptly because if he didn't.. The wolf side was going to make an appearance, take dominance and he'd wind up making a huge mess of this. It had taken him nearly an hour to convince her that going with him to First Beach would be okay, and that despite all the shit that happened between her sister and the pack, she'd be welcome there.

He didn't tell her that now; thanks to his imprinting on her, they had to welcome her. He hadn't even been able to really bring himself to tell her about the imprint, being honest. Besides his hang up about her freaking out – which was pretty much a guarantee because even the mention of Edward's name was enough to make her spine stiffen and a creeped out look come to her face, there was Sam saying that maybe taking time, getting her used to him as opposed to just jumping right into it like he wanted to was the best way to go..

For once, the tall and muscular male was taking the advice of an older person with more experience rather than going against it, even if taking things slow was NOT what Paul Lahote wanted at this point in time, he was excited and impatient and ready to start everything.

"So if I say I don't want to jump.. No teasing or being an ass?" Kylie asked, sort of testing him a little, seeing if maybe he was being himself or of this was was an act; a ruse to get into her panties. A lot of girls had told her a lot of things about Paul since she'd moved back to town earlier in the week. But then again, she had been asking a lot too, because she just hadn't been able to get him out of her head and it wasn't something she was honestly used to.

And she really didn't want to be hurt all over again either.

"No teasing or being an ass.. Pouting maybe. C'mon, I'll keep ya safe." Paul tried and finally, with a few deep breaths, Kylie nodded and said "From the lower cliff first though? Just so I don't freak out as bad?"

"Anything you want." Paul had her on his back and was jogging lightly up the path to catch up with the others in the pack before she even knew what was going on and seconds later, they stood on the lower of the high cliffs, staring down at the water.

"We don't have to do this." Paul reminded Kylie who shook her head and then said with a shrug, "Fuck it. I mean there's literally not shit else to do other than watching paint dry.. And I did say I was going to start actually getting out and doing things, remember?"

"So you're ready?" Paul asked, eyeing the curvy brunette as she gave a nod and then took a few more deep breaths. Sliding his arms around her, they dove down into the water, surfaced splashing and laughing and when Kylie felt a fish swim against her legs, she climbed Paul's body, clinging to him as she screamed and the others laughed.

"What?"

"It was just a fish, Ky." Seth chuckled as Sam shook his head and laughed but added, " Are you really that skittish?"

"When I'm swimming in waters that could have like.. sharks or something in it, yes.. yes I am." Kylie pretended to pout and Paul gave the others a back off glare as he said with a smirk, "Relax, Kylie. I gotcha."

"Yet you're trying to slowly lower me back into the water."

"Hey! I could dunk you all at once, tiny." Paul argued back, laughing as his eyes locked on hers and his lips burned to meet her lips, drink them in, kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

Not yet.. he was doing this the proper way. The circumstances behind them as a thing at anytime in the future already had enough complications involved. For now, slow and simple was best for them both because he was still getting adjusted to having an imprint in all honesty.

* * *

 **Okay, so Paul won hands down so that means this is now a complete AU twist on the series itself. And once I took you guys suggestion into consideration, the second chapter just sort of flew out and I'm so happy. I hope it's not shitty. it's not going to be this rushed romance so if you like slightly slower burn fics, this is one... I mean it won't be too slow but it won't be hyper fast either.**

 **Wow.. 6 faves and 7 follows! And five reviews. Ilove you guys so much right now, it made my day. Hopefully you like this chapter. It's just a little flirtation and fluff really. it's filler while I work on a further outline for this story itself. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

About 3 weeks later

She gave an annoyed eye roll when she picked up the phone and Paul's ears perked, wondering who might be calling. When he realized that it was Bella, he gave a smirk to himself and boldly spoke aloud, "Bella, how's life as a dead guy's wife going?" which got him an annoyed look from Kylie who mouthed, "I know, right?" but held a finger to her lips. Bella raised a brow at the phone and asked Kylie, "Was that Paul Lahote? In Charlie's house? With you?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"He's not a nice guy."

"Hey, I didn't give my two cents about your choice to become a permanent necrophiliac, did I? Extend me the same courtesy, sis." Kylie grumbled, giving an annoyed look and the middle finger to the phone in her hands, mimicking her sister a moment but quickly going all business when Bella asked to talk to their father.

It was then that Kylie realized that Bella just didn't sound like Bella. "What's up?" she asked quickly, stepping into the corridor outside the kitchen. Bella coughed a little and then in a raspy voice said quietly, "I wanted to tell Charlie that we're staying on the island for a while longer."

"Bella, you know he's counting on you to be home by Thanksgiving."

"And I'll try my best, I just.. Things came up, okay? I can't get into it on the phone.. Is Charlie home so I can talk to him?" Bella asked, more than anything just wanting to hear her father and sister's voices one last time just in case having this baby killed her like she feared deep down that it would.

"He's at the station, sis. But he'll be back at 9 tonight. You can try calling then.. Whatever is going on, just.. Be careful, okay? And know that despite our differences, you can walk away and neither me nor Dad will ask a single question or say a single word."

"I'm not unhappy.. I'm just not feeling.. Well" Bella managed to get the word out despite the searing pain to her abdomen. Kylie sighed and shook her head and mouthed the word idiot at the phone but told her sister, "I can tell that. I love you.. I know we don't say that around here but I do."

"Love you too. I have to go."

Before Kylie could say another word, the phone went to dial tone and she swore to herself, turning, finding herself face to chest with Paul who eyed her then tentatively slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. "You okay, kitten?"

"Just now.. Bella sounded.. She sounded bad, Paul.. But she won't fucking leave the fuck. I don't get it, why can't she just be normal? I mean I know she doesn't love Jacob like that but.. She wouldn't be facing this shit with him. It makes zero sense to me." she muttered against his t shirt as the tears she was holding in came freely. Paul felt the wetness on his shirt and tilted her chin up, looked at her a few seconds, trying to decide what to say, hating that he wasn't good with words or feelings and that she was obviously in the pain she was in over Bella's decision. Finally, he leaned in, pulling her up into his arms a little, pulling her lips to his easily, kissing her. It was the only thing he could think of that might comfort her at the moment.

Kylie gasped and then muttered, "Oh wow." against his lips as she started to kiss him back, wrapping her legs around him as she clung to the taller Quileute shape shifter currently holding her in his strong arms. She stared at him when the kiss broke; dazed. Paul gave a shrug and then said quietly, "It was the only thing I could think of doing, kitten..I'm not the best with emotional shit, okay?"

"So you kissed me? Did it mean anything, Paul or do you just do that?" Kylie asked, her eyes locked on his, wondering why she had to do this; why she questioned every single time she got what she'd been wanting for a while.

"It meant more than you know." Paul answered, adding with a chuckle, "And no. I don't just do that to anyone." as he held her gaze, a serious look in his dark brown eyes.

"I've been wanting you to do it for a while now.. Or to kiss you first, I just.. I'm not used to feelings being mutual where I'm concerned.. and after all I've been through lately, I didn't want to jump right into something else, fuck that up and..." her words died on her lips as she found herself being sat on the back of the sofa, and Paul's lips and body molding to her own yet again, almost perfectly and effortlessly. He muttered against her lips, "I know.. and that's why I waited, okay? Because I don't have the best track record either. But believe me when I say this, Kylie.. I'm all yours."

All she could honestly do was nod and try to process this sudden overflow of information to take in. She'd literally had no clue he felt anything other than friendship towards her in the three or four weeks they'd been 'friends'.

Then again, she hadn't been looking for anything to hold on to, either. At the time, she'd just been glad to have a friend, to feel like she had that one person she could tell anything to and they'd not look at her differently.

"I'm.. I'm all yours too." Kylie admitted as she thought back; as she realized that she'd actually blown off a lot of potential dates just to hang out with Paul doing whatever they chose to do under the guise of f riendship.

Paul chuckled and his lips found her forehead, a softer look in his dark brown eyes as he asked quietly, "Are you okay now?"

"I am. I just.. you shocked me." Kylie admitted, giving a soft laugh as she sighed and then remarked quietly, "But I have a feeling, Paul.. My sister's in way over her damn head this time.. she sounded like she was dying. It still gives me the creeps."

"What'd she say?"

"Just that she and the weirdo she's married to are staying on the island longer.. She almost sounded like she was in pain. She wanted to talk to Dad."

"Maybe she'll call back. It might have been a bad connection, kitten." even though both of them shared a look that indicated that despite him saying that, both of them knew that most likely, it was something else.

"If she's one of them… Then my sister, the one I love who annoys me.. She's dead to me. I just don't see how one person can put another through so much and she'd still kill herself to keep him alive. She'd stop living just because he abandoned her.. That's not love, that's insanity."

"I know." Paul answered, his hands smoothing over her long dark hair as he held her against him and then said "To get your mind off this.. We can go into that arcade in town."

"And get burgers." Kylie added, giving a smile when he chuckled and nodded, fluffing her hair and answering, "And food, kitten."

"Let's go then."

* * *

 **Okay, so Paul won hands down so that means this is now a complete AU twist on the series itself.**

 **Wow.. i'm so thrilled people are even reading this, it's got 6 reviews now and that makes me smile. I love all of you!**


End file.
